GAT-X105E+AQM/E-M1 Strike Gundam E IWSP
The Strike Gundam E IWSP is a Mobile Suit in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technology & Combat Characteristics The IWSP pack combines the primary characteristics of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs into a single unit, allowing the equipped suit to handle various situations with only one set of equipment. As such it is very heavy, very powerful, very energy intensive and difficult to use. The pack was orginally completed by Orb during the last days of the Bloody Valentine War and was given the model number, P202QX. AQM/E-M1 is a new model of IWSP developed by Actaeon Industries after the war and is mostly used by the Phantom Pain unit. The AQM/E-M1 model is known to grant the equipped suit full flight capability in the atmosphere, but it is unknown if this capability is inherited from the P202QX model. Data obtained from the pack's usage is later used to make Noir striker, Jet striker and Doppelhorn striker. When using the IWSP pack, the Strike E can also be equipped with either Strike or Duel Gundam's beam rifle as its optional handheld weapon. Armaments ;*EQS1358 rocket anchor :One EQS1358 rocket anchor is mounted in each hand and foot, for a total of four rocket anchors. These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to allow the Strike E to throw the captured unit over a small distance. The attached cable is coated with a special polymer that allows the pilot to adjust the physical properties (thickness, strength, etc.) of the cable upon firing. ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Strike E also features head-mounted 12.5mm automatic CIWS guns of type M2M5 "Todesschrecken". These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle :Strike E is equipped with two small M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle that are mounted on the side armor when not in use. Despite their small size and 15% decreased in shooting range compared to standard rifles, the rifles are still powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. ;*105mm cannon ;*115mm railgun :A pair of 115mm railguns is mounted on the IWSP pack, above the 105mm cannons. Railguns are powerful weapons that use electromagnetism and sliding bars to rapidly accelerate projectiles. It mounts sensors on the barrel for high precision shooting. ;*9.1 meter anti-ship sword :Developed based on the Sword Striker's "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship, a pair of them is stored in sheaths next to the lower wings of the IWSP pack. These swords are slightly shorter and do not posses a beam or laser blade emitter so as reduce energy usage. In the event that a beam blade is needed, the pilot can easily switch to the beam boomerang. ;*Combined shield(30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun x 1, "Midas Messer" beam boomerang x 1) :Although the Combined Shield has defence, range(Gatling machine gun) and melee attack ability (beam boomerang), it causes the unit’s centre of gravity to tilt to the left when it is equipped. Thus, it is rated lowly by the pilot and is not include when Strike is modified into Strike Noir. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle~Strike Gundam's :One of two optional beam rifles that Strike E IWSP can use. It has a longer range than the "Shorty" beam rifle. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle~Duel Gundam's :The other optional beam rifle that Strike E IWSP can use, it also has a longer range than the "Shorty" beam rifle and is fitted with a underslung grenade launcher. Special Equipment & Features ;*Power extender :The suit features a "power extender" system to increase battery life. ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Operating System :The Strike E IWSP uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver synthesis system]]. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :One of the new equipment installed in the Strike E, it is a new version of the Phase Shift armor used on the original Strike. Strike E's VPS armor can changes its colours according to the Striker Packs it is equipped with at the moment, but this only apply to the Noir Striker and Another Trial Striker Packs. History In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray, after the Acidalium was chased out of Orb, the Martians were immediately attacked by a group of MS lead by Phantom Pain's pilot Sven Cal Payang. During the battle, Strike Noir's striker pack was damaged by GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray and Sven changes over to the IWSP pack in order to continue the fight. He subsequently defeated Δ Astray using his Strike E IWSP. Another Strike E IWSP is used by Lukas O'Donnell in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays. He and his MS were sent to Republic of East Asia Forest Preserve number 13 to assist the EA force there. The Strike E IWSP was used in several battles against the ZAFT force and was later replaced after Lukas obtained GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam. Notes There are minor differents between Orb's and Alliance's IWSP: *1.The barrels of the rail guns on the AQM/E-M1 appear shorter than P202QX's, the sensors on top of each gun are also different. *2.The over shoulder cannon shielding and barrels are different. *3.The top thrusters on the pack are different in the protective armor plate, with AQM/E-M1's appear to indent towards the middle and the main thruster intake vents are straight. *4.AQM/E-M1's shield appears smaller but the vents at the top are larger, and has some sort of handle at the top. *5.AQM/E-M1's boomerang blade is narrower, and the Gatling gun is longer. External Links *Strike Gundam E IWSP on MAHQ